The Things I've Seen
by CovertThePenguin
Summary: These are the things that are need-to-know and tippy top secret. If you're reading this, icy-water17 and I trust you with our lives. These stuff really happened among the zoosters... Please do not leak out ANY information. A different story for every chapter! (Discontinued.)
1. Date with Destiny

_This takes place before the episode, 'The Penguin Who Loved Me'. Thank you icy-water17 for writing Private and Rico's parts. Happy reading, everyone!_

 _~Covert (31st January, 2016)_

Skipper's POV (0400 hours):

It was a really sunny day at the Central Park Zoo. I was up watching Shirtless Ninja Action Theatre.

Why weren't the boys watching this with me, you ask? Rico was sound asleep, Private was too, sound asleep, and Kowalski... Well... I don't really know. He's in his lab doing something, but he wouldn't tell me what he's doing, he's been up since 2.

"Skipper," Kowalski came out from his lab, his face filled with nervousness.

"What is it, compadre? You were never up this early."

"It's Doris. SHE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" He squealed excitedly.

"And would you mind telling me, why you are up this early then?"

"I have trouble picking my bow tie..."

"You are telling me, you've been choosing _bow ties_ for 2 hours?" I rolled my eyes.

"I wanna look good for her!" He retorted.

"And you're telling me this why?" I knew he was gonna ask me to help him pick, but I wanted to see how he's going to ask me.

"Um... Uh... You see... Eh..." He stammered. I was trying not to laugh. It was a scene that will make anyone burst.

"Ah... *cough* Bow tie *cough* Picking *cough* Help *cough* Please."

"What was that? Soldier?" I can't hold it in any longer. Come on Kowalski.

"I-"

I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor rolling. Kowalski looked unamused and crossed his flippers.

"I'm sorry. I'm over it," actually, I was not, so I cracked again. Kowalski sighed and closed the door in his lab.

"Wait, Kowalski," I opened the iron door and went inside.

"I'll help you," I said.

"Okay, so... Black? Or green? Or red? Or blue? Or..." Kowalski asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa... Hold it right there," I said.

"First of all, blue isn't your colour, and wouldn't Doris like you as yourself?"

"Eh..." He rubbed his head rather sheepishly.

"Think about it. You said Doris likes things that are original. How would you like it if Doris wore a flower on her head?"

"I think it'll be sweet..."

"Oh... Well... Yeah, you should choose the one that's green, or..."

"Skippah..." Private yawned.

"Oou woke eus up..." Rico rubbed his eyes.

"You could find Private or Rico for help," I winked.

Rico's POV (0405 hours):

I was not expecting my morning to start by having to help Kowalski pick a bow tie for a date with Doris. Besides, I thought Doris had given Kowalski the "Let's Just Be Friends" talk 16 and a half times. Now, the two are going on a date. I think it's just because Doris is sick of having these talks with Kowalski and maybe she thinks that one date will make it all stop, I actually have no idea.

When I heard Skipper say to Kowalski that Private and I could help him pick a bow tie, I immediately tried to get away. But Skipper stopped me and pulled me over to Kowalski.

"Have fun, boys!" Skipper laughed and walked back to watch his TV marathon.

"So..." Kowalski began, "Black, or red or blue or purple or-"

"'ed!" I quickly said, trying to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

Kowalski put on the red bow tie and studied it for a bit. "Does it suit me well?" he asked, "because I'm not sure if it does!"

"Pick th' blu' one then!" I told him, getting a bit annoyed.

Kowalski took off the red bow tie and put on the blue one, he again studied it for a minute. "I'm not sure if this suits me too!" He stated.

"THEN WEAR ALL OF THEM IF YOU CAN'T DECIDE!" Private yelled at Kowalski, I just looked at Private in shock, I had never heard him yell like that before.

Private's POV (0408 hours):

I was in the middle of a really good dream. I was riding with all of the Lunacorns and we were dancing and eating cake, oh it was wonderful. Then, I was woken up and forced to help Kowalski pick a bow tie for a date with Doris!

Oh, it was so annoying and every time Rico gave him an option, he'd just look at it and tell us he didn't think it suited him. So angrily, I told him to wear all of them if he couldn't pick one.

Kowalski stopped and thought for a second. "But are you sure all of them would suit me if I wore them at once?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Rico and I both groaned. "Can you please find someone else to help you pick?" I asked him, trying to calm down.

"Fine," Kowalski said, "I'll go ask Marlene!" He started walking out of the HQ with all his bow ties.

"You know, Marlene's probably asleep right now!" I tired to tell Kowalski, but he either didn't hear me or just ignored me, because he didn't say a word and made his way to Marlene's habitat.

Marlene's Habitat (0415 hours)

Kowalski's POV

I had a really hard time knocking on Marlene's door. You know how hard it is to hold all your bow ties in a flipper and knock with the other one? And nope, I am not putting them on the floor. They might get dirty! And my date will be _ruined_!

"Marlene!" I've decided to yell. It might seem rude but really, what matters more? Doris? Or manners?

"MARLENE!"

"What is it that important that makes you WAKE ME UP FROM MY DREAM AT 4 O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING!?"

Marlene's POV (0410 hours)

My fiancé's there with me! He's feeding me oysters! How romantic... He's even playing me Spanish Guitar! Isn't he just perfect?

"Marlene," he cooed softly.  
"Marlene!" He voice started morphing into Kowalski's one.  
"MARLENE!"

"Gah!" I woke up from my perfect dream by a series of yells.

Kowalski's POV (0420 hours)

"Please calm down Marlene. I have came here just to ask you something. Don't worry, it's in a woman's element!"

"Rrriiiggghhhtttt... And what would that be?"

"Um... Should I wear this to a date?" I showed her my blue bow tie. "Or this?" I took out my black bow tie. "Or the red one?" I pulled out my red bow tie. "Or-"

"Just go with the red one," Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Rico told me to, but I don't really think red suits me that well,"

"Then go with the blue one!"

"Rico told me that also, but I don't really like that either..."

"THEN WEAR ALL OF THEM! GOSH! YOU'RE ASKING PEOPLE FOR ADVICE AT 5 IN THE MORNING AND YOU JUST KEEP TURNING YOUR BEAK AWAY FROM EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"

"Private told me that as w-" I couldn't speak more as Marlene pushed me out of her door along with my bow ties.

I didn't understand. I was simply asking for advice and telling the people I questioned how I really felt. Was that wrong?

Penguin HQ (0430 hours)

I dropped down the hatch grief stricken. My date was in less than 8 hours and I still didn't know what to wear.

"Back so soon Kowalski?" Skipper asked with his eyes bored on the TV.

"Yeah..."

"How was your date?"

"It's... Not my date yet,"

"Oh? I guess I lost track of time. Which one did you choose?"

"I don't know," I hid my face in my flippers.

"Did you know that I miss the 'Man with Kick Fist' just for you? Choose the black one. Period. Or possibly exclamation mark."

"But-"

"No 'but's Kowalski. Wear the black one,"

"Okay," I put it on my neck. Hmm, it actually matched me well. "YES! VICTORY'S MINE!" I cheered.

"Kowasky! Geep eet down! Oou woke me up again!" Rico jumped out of his bunk and wore an annoyed expression.

"Sorry Rico. Now for the more important part... I'll have to find my suit!"

"NO!" Skipper and Rico started banging their heads against the walls.


	2. What is Love?

This _takes place when Private had just arrived in Central Park for a month (when he was a year old) in 2005._

 _Happy Early Valentines Day everyone! This is a Valentines Special! Thank you icy-water17 for writing Kowalski's part at the start, I really appreciate it! Caution: Involves a tiny part of Skilene afterwards. Love you guys!_

 _~Covert (13th February, 2016)_

Kowalski's POV (0700 hours)

Today was my favourite day of the year, well apart from Science Day, but today was Valentines Day, and I was in my lab making my 17th love potion (all the others had failed, and the Luv-u-lator 3000? Don't. Mention). All I needed to do was finish making this potion and I can spray it onto Doris and she would love me forever!

However as I was making this love potion, Private came up to me.

"Excuse me, Kowalski?" I heard the younger ask.

"Yes, Private?" I asked him, still continuing making my potion.

"What is love?"

I almost knocked over the potion upon hearing the question. Do I seriously have to explain _this_ to Private!?

"Why don't you...umm...ask Rico or Skipper that question?" I asked Private.

"Well, I asked Rico," Private explained, "but he threw up and ran away and I'm not sure Skipper would tell me."

I have no idea what should I tell him. Do I leave out the other redundant parts or...?

Kowalski's Lab (0705 hours)

Private's PoV

"Kowalski?" I asked as a waved a flipper in front of him. I think he's dazed off again.

"Kowalski~~~" I said. No response was heard from him.

"KOWALSKI!" I screamed.

"KKKKKOOOOWWWWAAAAALLLLSSSSSKKKKKIIIIII!"

"Fine. I'll go ask Mason!" I pouted as I climbed up the hatch. I mean, what a meanie! If one doesn't like the question, you can simply tell the one who asked you! You shouldn't just ignore him/ her!

Chimpanzee Habitat (0710 hours)

"Checkmate," Phil signalled to Mason as Mason drank a sip of tea from his teacup.

"Phil... How many times do I have to tell you that there is no checkmate in checkers?" Mason sighed.

Phil wrote something in the air as Mason gasped, "You take that back! My mouth isn't as big as the bell on the tower!"

"'Ello Mason, 'ello, Phil!" I greeted as I climbed onto on branch they were sitting on.

"Hello, Private. I say, how much did you hear?"

"I just got here," I smiled.

"Why are you here then?"

"You all know that my birthday is 26th November, 2004, right?" (1)

Phil drew something in the air once again as Mason mouthed the words 'Naw, don't you dare!' And drank a sip of tea from his teacup again.

"Ye-yeah! Why?"

"This means that this is my second time going through Valentines Day! The first one...? Well, I don't really know what happened but now? I want to know something!" I gave my biggest and warmest smile to them. I really want to know what the answer to my question is!

"Yes? Little guy?"

"Well... What is love?"

Here, Mason spit a mouthful of tea onto Phil.

"I say..." He said as he wiped his mouth. "Yes?"

"Love... Is complicated. Romance is eh... When a boy and girl like each other and are willing to do anything for each other... Uh... Yeah, something like that. Family love is when a brother, sister, father or mother care for their family member(s). Friendship type of love is when friends care for each other. Does that answer your question?"

"Thank you so much, Mason!" I grinned. My answer is finally here! I am so happy right now!

"I have one more question, Mason. Do you give a present to someone you love on Valentine's Day?"

"Y-yes,"

"Thanks!" I belly-slid away.

Zoovenir Shop (0730 hours)

"Wow..." I thought as I entered the shop. It had lots and lots of flowers, lots and lots of chocolate and lots lots lots of Valentines Day cards. I got a few I that really liked and exited the shop.

Penguin HQ (0735 hours)

I scanned the HQ: No one in sight. I hastily grabbed a pen on the table and drew a few pictures on the cards, "Perfect! They'd be very happy!" I clapped as Skipper and the other two hopped in.

"Skippah! Rico! Kowalski!" I waddled over to them happily.

I handed them each a card. A blue one for Skipper, a green one for Kowalski and a red one for Rico.

They opened their cards. Skipper and Rico's faces morphed into a bewildered expression almost immediately.

"Whoa. What's the meaning of this?" Skipper was the first one to talk.

"I love you all!" I smiled.

"We are not supposed to LOVE each other, Private," Skipper said.

"You... Don't love me?" The colour drained off my face.

"Blurgh!" Rico stuck out his tongue.

"Skipper... I think he means the family/ friends way!" Kowalski laughed as I started to feel nervous.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. That explains everything!" Skipper ginned as he patted me on the head.

"In that case, I love you as well," Skipper bent down to my height and smiled. I kept my glance on Rico, who looked like he wanted to puke.

"Don't worry about Rico, he just doesn't like lovey-dovey stuff," Kowalski explained as Rico rushed to the bathroom.

This year turned out to be blinding! My favourite holiday is now Valentines Day!

* * *

Penguin Island (0745 hours)

"Skippah!" I clapped as I went to Skipper.

"Yes? Private?" Skipper turned around with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ca-can I ask you something?" I blushed as I put my flippers behind me.

"Whoa, what's that face for? Anyway, permission granted. Ask away,"

"Today's Valentines Day! Who're you going to give your presents to?"

"Private. Don't you know that you can choose not to give anything to anyone?"

"Yeah, Kowalski told me that but I saw you making a macaroni pencil holder, with an 'M' engraved on it,"

"Uhhhhh-" Skipper's face flushed into a dark shade of crimson.

"Nope. It's not for anyone. It's for myself. 'M' means macaroni, or me. Whatever you like,"

"Hey guys!" Our conversation was interrupted by Marlene jumping onto our island.

"Hi Marlene!" I waved.

"H-hey Marlene!" Skipper stammered.

"Today's Valentines Day! Yay! I wonder if anyone's gonna give me something..." Marlene smiled as Skipper avoided eye-contact with her.

"Excuse us, Marlene," Skipper grabbed me by my flipper and dragged me downstairs.

"Huh... Weird."

Penguin HQ (0750 hours)

"Private." Skipper said.

"Yes, Skippah?"

"Do yourself a favour and stay down here," Skipper said as he snatched the pencil holder and climbed upstairs.

"Skippah... May I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"D-Do you fancy Marlene?"

Skipper's face was filled with red again. "N-no... I was giving her this as a token of appreciation."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Ye-yeah! Gotta go now, bye!" He said without looking at me and climbed up the hatch.

Penguin Island (0800 hours)

Skipper's PoV

"Marlene." I said, trying not to appear that I'm anxious.

"Yes? Skipper?"

"H-here," I handed her my handmade gift with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Skipper, you made this for me?" Her brown eyes sparkled under the sunlight.

"Ye-yeah. Don't get me wrong. This is just a token of appreciation. Nothing more," I blushed.

"Aww, Skipper," She embraced me into a bear hug as I hugged her back.

"I honestly thought that you would give me... I don't know, maybe a deactivated grenade or something if you really were to give me something," Marlene chuckled as she pulled away from me slowly.

"You don't like this?" I asked.

"Uhhh, no! I _love_ this!" Marlene smiled. She looks so attractive today: Her eyes, her smile, her fur... What am I thinking?!

"Curse you, Valentine Magic!" I thought out loud.

"Valentine Magic?" Marlene tilted her head to a side.

"Nah, just thinking out loud," I grinned.

"H-honestly? I got you a little something as well," Marlene pulled out a photo frame with a picture of her of me in it. I gasped as I looked at it: It was the time when we got and shared a stick of candy floss at the second annual Zoo Snooze!

"Wow, Marlene... I don't know what to say!" I replied _real smartly._

 _"_ Just say that you like it," She said, laughing.

"Nah, I'll say that I _love_ it. And I thought only boys give things to girls on Valentine's Day!" I suddenly thought.

"Well... I don't really care about the rules... I care about our friendship," She smiled.

"I second that, Marlene," I replied.

"I second that,"

* * *

1: The movie in 2014 about the Penguins was out on 26th November, and Private was celebrating his birthday on that day, therefore I think that his birthday would be on that day.


End file.
